Abnormal Fear For Pancakes
by Entei7800
Summary: Terra's married. She has a child. Everything is bright and cheerful. That is, until she meets Slade...AND HIS PANCAKES.


**Abnormal Fear for Pancakes**

***I do not own Teen Titans. But enjoy!**

**One-Shot**

Terra sat boredly on the couch. She was in her petite yet humble home in a small town in California. Beastboy was hugging their daughter, Raleigh, as they both slept on the other side of the couch, snoring softly and peacefully. Raleigh had her mother's defined features, but his father's strange, grass-green skin. They had decided to find a place away from the other Titans to get some serenity. But most of all, she wanted to put space between she and Slade. She wasn't going to get close to him any time soon.

She watched a unintelligble program about old ladies lifting washing machines. She didn't like it, yet it fit in perfectly to make a composed moment. She sank into the couch and almost even fell asleep.

But the peace had to be shattered, didn't it? There was a relentless rapping on the door. She slowly opened the door to gawk in shock. A stack of pancakes, slightly taller than herself. "Cyborg...! If this is a sick joke..."

The pancakes made nasty squishing noises, quivering around. "Hello, Terra. It has been a while!"

The way the voice was steady with a livid feeling you couldn't quite put your finger on. She vaguely remembered the voice, nearly jumping out of her skin. "S-S-S-Slade! Wh-what h-h-happened, wh-wh-what d-did I do? It...w-was the l-lava!" she managed to say through stutters. "I-I didn't m-mean to b-b-b-betray you!" she lied, her knees knocking together.

"No, Terra! I came to thank you!" He cheered jovially, emanating more squishes. Syrup seemed to go everywhere, even splattering across her tawny hair. She trembled, taking one cautious step back. The pancakes shuffled towards her, peeling open two yellow, buttery eyes. "Do not be afraid. I am pancakes! Here me roar!" Slade the Pancakes roared, and Terra might have laughed hysterically if it wasn't for the fact he was a stack of freaking _pancakes, _for crying out loud. She picked up the nearest object; an icecream scooper. She swung wildly. Slade glanced towards her daughter.

"She has your features, none of mine!" Slade roared again, this time in outrage. "Whyyyyy?" he wailed. He tried to attack, but he realized he was a stack of sickly sweet breakfast. Terra decided this was no dream and she screamed, surprisingly, not awaking the other two.

"H-how did this even happen?" she demanded.

"Well, I imagine you'd be confused. Before that incident, I had been eating a pancake, a delicious pancake! Then you informed me you had failed, and I shoved it in my pocket! Well, like a metamorphic rock, it infused me with the pancake. I was revolted! But after seven years of therapy and zen buddhism, I accepted my fate. I AM pancakes! I am special!" he bellowed.

"To hell you are!" she kicked one of his lower pancakes. He yelped in utter pain, but the syrup seemed to slow down his agony. "What did your family say?" Did Slade even belong to a family?

"They kicked me out," he whimpered, still partially angry about the whole kicking him thing. "They screamed, 'Our son is a stack of pancakes!' And I yelled back, 'Your son IS a stack of pancakes!' They wanted to digest me in their stomachs! So I had no choice but to run away! They told me to never return!" he said, frustration apparent. "So I came to thank you."

"Erm...for what?" she yawned.

Slade began to sob. "You were the only one who loved me for all those weeks!" Whipped cream shavings started to sputter everywhere, an imitation of tears. "Now I'm a stack of dough with _I Can't Believe It's Not Butter _for intestines! I need to thank you properly!" he continued to shed whipped cream.

"Uh, yeah, you do that." she nodded, rubbing her temples. "I _have _to be dreaming. I'm going to go to bed now." It was only four, but she closed the door on Pancake Slade.

With a sudden whooshing noise, his syrup tentacles shot out and knocked the door open. She stared back at him in shock, raising granite from the depths of the ground, prepared to attack. He cackled insanely. "You will NEVER defeat me, even if I am your abnormal fear! Fear meeee!" he charged towards Terra. "Let me take you to pancake paradise!"

"P-pancake what?" her eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, don't do it, man!" she made a crazy run for the door but then his tentacles wrapped around her waist. "Pancakes for lunch and dinner! Nyahahaha!"

"Don't do it, I've seen enough Naruto to know what happens next!" she dug her heels into the carpet, watching syrup drip onto her perfect, azure carpet. "Don't do, it man!"

"Take me down to paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty!" he sang, rocking out. Then, he engulfed her.

* * *

Terra woke up screaming. Beastboy quickly awoke too, followed by Raleigh on the other side. "What's wrong?!"

"Pancakes! Paradise! Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, clutching his chest.

"Terra, you were dreaming. Seems like you have an abnormal fear for pancakes." he chuckled, his voice full of adulation. He stroked her blond hair. He kissed her earlobe. "We should get to bed."

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang. "Terra?" the voice was monotone.

Terra could only scream and hide behind the couch.

**_*I swear, this is a reaction of Entei on coffee. I just can't write about my other stories._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
